This disclosure relates to wine bottle accessories. More particularly, this relates to a wine dispensing and preserving system.
A number of wine preservation systems have been developed over the years to delay the spoilage of wine for a few days to allow an opened bottle of wine to hold its flavor and to stretch enjoyment of an opened bottle of wine. One such system is a vacuum pump incorporated with, or attachable to, a rubber “cork” with a one-way air valve. As used herein, a cork is an object used to seal a wine bottle—regardless of whether the object is actually made from traditional cork material, namely, the bark of a cork oak tree. In such a vacuum system, the user corks the bottle of wine and pumps out as much air as possible, hopefully leaving virtually no air in the bottle. The time by which spoilage of the wine is postponed in a bottle preserved with a hand-actuated vacuum pump is generally unsatisfactory.
Another mechanism which attempts to postpone wine spoilage uses an aerosol-style can to deliver pressurized gas into an opened wine bottle. The pressurized gas is typically a mixture of gasses believed to be inert with respect to wine. Once the gas mixture is sprayed into the opened wine bottle, the wine bottle is re-corked to seal the inert gas mixture within. Generally, the amount by which spoilage of wine is postponed using such prior art spray-can systems is unsatisfactory.
What is needed is a wine preservation system that quickly replaces oxygen in the wine bottle with an inert gas and seals the wine bottle to prevent spoilage.